The Holidays
by z0mb3xor
Summary: A bunch of short stories whenever a special event comes around. Halloween, Christmas, Easter, St Patricks etc. Enjoy. Updates will be rather... spaced apart.
1. Halloween

**Just random dabbles about the cast during the seasons of Halloween, Christmas, New Year's etc. This will obviously start with Halloween but will update on Christmas. See you then.**

**Place: Ski Lodge**

**Survivors: Entire Cabin Group, Entire Ski Lodge Group**

Clementine made her way down the stairs slowly. It was strange why everybody even insisted on putting up these Halloween decorations. It seemed stupid and unnecessary since they had the dead walking around. Sarah popped around the corner and roared. Clementine had her gun trained on her in a heartbeat.

"Clementine! What's going on here?" Carlos stormed over seeing Clementine holding his daughter and gunpoint. She put it away while Sarah tried to calm herself. "Explain yourself now."

"Sarah just scared me and… well I reacted. You can hardly blame me." She mumbled. Carlos kind of agreed with her. In the world they lived in now you had to be prepared for these sorts of jump scares.

"I see. Sarah, don't go scaring people these days ok?" Sarah nodded, understanding what her father meant. Clementine made her way to the kitchen area where Walter and Matthew were preparing a 'spooky' dinner. It was peaches and beans but they were going to put eyeballs made of plastic in it. There wasn't really much they could work with.

"Hey you two, can I help in any way?" Walter shook his head along with Matthew.

"We kind of got it here. Why don't you go outside and see if Kenny needs some help." Walter offered the girl. She nodded and made her way out to see Kenny. When she did he had a wolf man mask on.

"Oh you have got to be joking." She rolled her eyes. Kenny chuckled and crouched to the girl.

"What's the matter, don't like Halloween?"

"It's dumb because we're basically living in a full Halloween. Except we're the candy." She crossed her arms while Kenny chuckled again.

"Come on Clem lighten up. It can be fun. You can dress… wait, never mind we have no costumes. Other than this mask here. Good thing I sent Nick and Pete to scout that clothes store." Clementine widened her eyes. "Just because you don't like it doesn't mean the rest have to hate it."

"Yeah but… fine, whatever." She went back inside and sat upon the couch. She really disliked Halloween. It was a waste of money giving free candy to kids when everything was normal. Some kids would egg her tree house as well. This made her Halloweens pretty crappy.

"We're back!" Pete called. He and Nick dropped some boxes onto the ground so everyone rushed over. "We've got plenty of costumes for everyone." People began to take their picks. Rebecca jokingly put on a pure white suit and called herself Moby Dick. Alvin got some Captain Ahab costume to go with his wife. Pete and Nick went as vampires while Luke got a bit Frankenstein. Carlos put on a skeleton mask while Sarah got some alien antennas and arms to attach to her own to make four. Kenny still went Werewolf so Sarita followed his lead and also went Werewolf. Matthew became a wizard while Walter looked like a mad scientist.

"Clem, why haven't you chosen?" Luke asked. Clementine just scoffed and turned away from everyone. "What's up with her?"

"She doesn't like Halloween is all." Kenny muttered. Luke came by and sat next to her.

"Spill kid, you know I'm just going to chat away to you anyway, I'm used to girls not talking back." He just smiled so she turned to face him. Clementine trusted him enough to let him in on it.

"My Halloweens involved kids egging and pranking. It also seemed like a waste of money to give kids candy for free. My Halloween was a real rotten one." Luke hugged her gently and smiled.

"But you don't need to worry about them no more. You got us, and those dead ones aren't going egging anytime soon." Clementine giggled and got to her feet. Luke always got to her in the end. That's why she liked him.

"Ah Clem, we've got a couple left." Walter showed her the box with a few in her size. Clementine had a look at all of them carefully. There was a witch, bunny rabbit, grim reaper and a dragon. She grabbed the scythe and slipped on the cloak.

"Isn't that… you know… weird with the dead around." Nick remarked. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Say's the dead one himself." Everyone laughed at her comeback.

"Touché." They had dinner set on the table around the fake spiders, bats and skulls. The eyeballs were sticking out from the beans with the peaches looking strangely pink. Clementine looked up questionably.

"They're like brains." Answered Pete. Clementine nodded and got straight in. This Halloween turned out rather alright for her. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Well that's it. They are only meant to be short. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Christmas

**So here we are, Christmas at last. So unlike the halloween short this one will not be at the cabin. These stories are not connected to each other. They have nothing to do with each other in any way.**

**Location: Rural house**

**Survivors: Kenny, Clementine, AJ, Christa**

**Christa**

After finding out that Clementine and Kenny weren't allowed to stay together at Wellington she refused to go. I'd overheard this via radio and rushed over. Even when finding out I was there she would not relent. I ended up giving up and leaving with them, much to the displeasure to Edith.

"You couldn't have known Christa was there! You didn't even know when you tried to make me stay! You were handing us to strangers!" Clementine argued. Kenny had been receiving an earful from her since we left. She wouldn't let up. Kenny was getting tired of it.

"I'm sorry Clem, I thought it was safer there for ya." He explained. Clementine huffed and turned away from him. I decided to lighten the tone.

"Hey guys, I know a house is round here somewhere and it's Christmas." I grinned. Christmas was always fun in the past, but somehow Omid always ended up injured or in trouble for something.

"Yeah, too bad we don't have gifts. It'd be great if ya'll had some for me." He beamed. I just nudged him and pointed to the small rural houses nearby. "Well sonuvabitch. Those are perfect." He grinned. We rushed inside and looked around the room. It was perfect. It had some rocking chairs in front of a fire place. Fricking rocking chairs!

"This is cool." Clementine breathed. She took her place in one and began rocking back and forth slowly. She seemed peaceful rocking there.

"I'm going to scope round, see if I can... Find anything useful." Kenny nodded. I smiled and sat back in my own rocking chair. Kenny went into the next room where I heard him rummaging around.

"Christa, I actually have a gift for you." Clementine smiled shyly. I glanced at her and returned that smile.

"Really? What is it?" I asked. She rummaged in her pockets until she pulled out a beautiful golden necklace with a heart-shaped locket.

"It's for putting that photo of Omid into, keep him close to your heart." She handed the locket to me as I held my hand over my mouth in shock. She got this for me? This is too much. I'm almost crying. Keep it together woman!

"Thank you, thank you so much Clem. It's amazing." I grabbed the small photograph of Omid and gently placed it into the locket. I closed it and put it around my neck. "Looks like I owe you something."

"That's not all!" Kenny laughed. I turned around and could not believe what I saw. Kenny had a bloody Santa Claus costume on. He even had a giant sack full of something.

"Is that full of Clem's presents?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nah, just for show. It ain't got nothing in it but books and empty boxes. But I do have this." Kenny pulled out a new jacket for Clementine followed by a skipping rope.

"No way." I grinned. Clementine beamed and handed AJ to me as she took off her old jacket and put on her new one. It was a leather one this time.

"I remember what Jane had said." He noted. Clementine hugged him and grabbed the jump rope.

"Thank you so much Kenny!" She squealed. She instantly began to use her new toy. I smiled at the older man who returned with a large grin.

"Don't think I left you out Christa." He winked. He pulled what looked like choclate. Fucking chocolate? No way...

"No fucking way..." I breathed as I turned it over in my hand. Clementine inched over and stared at the chocolaty goodness in front of her. "Don't worry, I'll share."

"What about Kenny?" She asked. Kenny waved her off.

"It's fine Clem, you're a gift itself." He grinned. This had been a great Christmas after all.

**There we are. Cute and short. Well that's all it's meant to be. Enjoy and Merry Christmas to all! (See ya mother fuckers!) Caine you basterd!**


End file.
